The Princess and the Frog 1 12
by joshuasumter951
Summary: In the tradition of The Lion King 1 1/2 and Star Wars: Tag & Bink Are Dead, the retelling of Disney's The Princess and the Frog is told through the perspectives of two friends, Joshua Sumter (that's ME!) and Dean Hakim (One of my many friends). Our tale begins to coincide with the events of The Princess and the Frog, through a literary device known as 'frame story'.
1. Before the Beginnning

Welcome to the story of two epic friends who were having an awesome vacation of their lives...while eventually helped saved the city of New Orleans from certain doom.

 _ **HELLOOO!**_ This is the story of me, Joshua Sumter, and one of my friends, Dean Hakim. Now before you jump into the story, you had better learn a few things about it first.

You see, this is technically told through the perspectives of Dean and me in the story of _The Princess and the Frog_ through the literary device known as a 'frame story', earlier known as the story within the story, where a supplemental story is used to help tell the main story.

Maybe these definitions can help you understand:  
 **\- Frame Story:** a story told within a frame or a story constituting a frame for another story or a series of other stories  
\- **Story within a Story:** a literary device in which one character within a narrative narrates.

In other words, our 'frame story' existed in the same setting as the main story, is as told by me in a whole new way as presented by me as the primary narrator. You might see that this re-telling illustrates how changing the point of view can significantly alter a story.

To put it simply, the adventures Dean and I were having along the way begin to coincide with the events of _The Princess and the Frog_ at that point.

In the story, you'll see that Dean and I will run into several scenes from the movie, and actually set a few minor events into motion, because what they don't know is how we really were there, even though they didn't know we were there.

I'm pleased to say that's pretty much everything covered...for now. Anyway, let's go way back to _before_ the beginning...

* * *

 **BEFORE THE BEGINNING**

...the beginning to when all the colors has gone out of my life...

So, there I was, waking up in my comfy, lounge, facing the same old morning routine.

Have you ever had one of those days when you felt like you've slept and ate it all? _This_ is one of them.

That's when Dean called and texted me. He, too, felt the same thing.

"Joshua," Dean said, "All the color has gone out of our lives."

"So, I've noticed," I replied, then added, "I got a better idea: let's take a...vacation!"

"Vacation?!" Dean agreed. That idea had the both of us finally feel better as the color had got back on our lives.

"Rest and relaxation!" Dean and I shouted in unison.

Now that Dean and I were thinking the same thing, there was so much had to be done.

We did our packing, but one thing remained: Wondering where we're going on vacation.

At first, Hawaii would be fine with some sun, surf, and miles of sparkling, white sand. Then, California would be a blast with Hollywood and all. The next one was that Dean insisted that we should visit his home in Sylvia. Finally, Rio de Janiero would sound like style, with all the samba music and the partying, so I can bust my epic moves.

Well, wherever we're going, it's going to be fun and because it's got to be whatever miles from home.

Only one thing to decide is...Wheel of Destination!

As Dean and I spin the wheel and waited for it to pick a perfect vacation spot for us, I was filled with excitement.

"Don't keep us in suspense," I cried. "Where are we going on our vacation? Hawaii? Rio? Tokyo, Japan? Or will it simply be a luxury cruise?"

I thought it was going to be those places on the Wheel of Destination. Well, guess what? I was wrong!

Because the Wheel stopped spinning and it picked the absolute, utmost guessed answer: NEW ORLEANS.

Dean and I fainted dead away, because we were expecting someplace luxurious and full of epic paradise, but New Orleans?

I would've tried to contain my excitement.

And so, just like that, it was suddenly time to say goodbye. Ho-hum.

Don't get me wrong, New Orleans ain't all that bad. Aside from the jazz music, swampy bayous, second-rate food, riverboats, and a big celebration called "Mardi Gras", it's kinda fun.

Then, I remembered something. I had a penpal who lived there. A penpal named Tiana. I haven't received any letters from her in a very long time. So, I decided that we should go to New Orleans for our vacation, and I kinda want to find out what Tiana's been doing the whole time.

* * *

And so, with high spirits, Dean and I boldly ventured off where no one has ever dared to go before.

Later, we find ourselves in the middle of the ocean, where we were caught in a furious rainstorm.

"Keep your eye on the horizon!" I shouted.

"I can't find the horizon," Dean shouted back.

We thought it was over...until a big water splashed us over! Soon, the two of us just couldn't keep our eyes open. Slowly, we feel asleep.

While we slept, our boat drifted with the calm waves making its way to wherever it would take us.

In broad daylight, we woke up at once, for the boat no longer seemed to be rocking. Dean and I lifted our heads.

"Well, too bad we never found the place-," I said as Dean and I looked around, blinked, and then looked again, but then we gazed at what we finally found.

"I think we gave up too soon, bud," Dean cried.

"Is it...?" Joshua cried, "It's..."

"It's...it's...it's NEW ORLEANS!" Dean and I really cried out together, excitedly.

We tumbled out of the boat and began cheering.

"Let's celebrate!" Dean said.

"Well, the next thing to do is to get our luggage," I said.

Before we knew it, we settled down to our own motel room, already unpacked our bags, relaxed on separate beds for a bit, and were ready to explore New Orleans.

"Exploring sounds like fun," Dean replied. "We're really going through with this vacation."

"Yep," I agreed.


	2. ACT 1

**Okay, so NOW we're back at the beginning as our adventures in New Orleans begin to coincide with the events of** ** _The Princess and the Frog_** **, just like I said.**

The day Dean and I arrived in New Orleans was the same day my penpal's life changed forever, unlike any other.

It was close to Mardi Gras, a time when New Orleans comes alive with more food, music, people, and parties than usual. It always seemed as if there was a party going on somewhere.

The streets were so crowded with musicians, dancers, and other people that they're blocking our way to Duke's Diner, but we didn't have time for that. That's when Dean and I were indicating the approaching place to get breakfast.

"He-he-hey! It's Tiana," I cried as I see her serving customers at Duke's.

"What's she doing here at the diner?" Dean asked.

"Who knows? Come on, our breakfast awaits," I said, triumphantly.

We arrived at Duke's, announcing our arrival and for our breakfast. Unfortunately, no one cared, not ever that cook, Buford.

But Tiana cared because she noticed and was happy to see me being here. She served us some beignets, a local favorite.

Then, even more colorful folks came in, in the form of Charlotte LaBouff and her dad, Big Daddy LaBouff. Well, like my penpal, Tiana, she's all grown up, too.

In case you all remembered, today's the day some prince from Maldonia named Naveen is coming to New Orleans, and Charlotte's all excitedty about it.

I guess Dean and I aren't the only ones who arrived. Why would everyone be focusing on the prince when they should be focusing on me and Dean, seeing our awesomeness? But I'd let it slide just this once as I want to hear more of any surprising news from Charlotte anyway.

Speaking of surprising news, Big Daddy invited Naveen to their masquerade ball tonight and to be their special guest. Dean and I were excited that we decided to go to that party.

Charlotte paid Tiana very well for those 'man-catching' beignets she'll make. Tiana seemed happy with that money, but for what reason? I decided that I'll be worrying about that later.

I went up to the two gal pals and told them that Dean and I will be the judges of that for their fairy-tale dreams will have twists and turns, and that we're going to their party to show off that prince Naveen.

At least, I congratulated Big Daddy on being voted King of the Mardi Gras parade. He's so happy, he didn't know what to say.

After all, how is one respond to a great, wealthy man who is going to be hosting a masquerade ball and being king of the parade.

But trouble was brewing elsewhere in town. If Big Daddy was a kind and wealthy man, a voodoo baddie named Dr. Facilier was just plain wicked.

At least there was some hope that Tiana would learn a lesson or so, but the Shadow Man? _**YIKES!**_

Facilier wasn't just some voodoo charlatan. He was actually sick and tired of Mr. LaBouff and his family fortune. He also had this dark lair in his voodoo emporium, where he made dark magic and stuff.

So, Facilier might be plotting how to get rid of Big Daddy, so that he could finally get his hands on the LaBouff family fortune. Then, he would share all the power with some 'assistance' as soon as _he's_ the richest guy in New Orleans instead of Big Daddy.

We'll get a little more into that later. But for now, if you're thinking he sounds like a shadowy villain, you're pretty much right on target.

* * *

Soooo,...back to the story...

I saw Tiana heading somewhere, so I tell Dean to go get ourselves some costumes for the masquerade party.

As I followed Tiana the following afternoon, her mom, Eudora, meet up with me with a gift - a gumbo pot. But it wasn't just any gumbo pot, it belonged to Tiana's dad.

A while later, I surprised Tiana by showing up at that old sugar mill she stopped by and give her the gumbo pot. Then, Tiana was so thrilled...and a little sad that she hugged me. I could tell that she missed her dad, so did Eudora when she remembered her dad's gumbo pot.

So, Tiana led me inside the sugar mill as she said, "Just look at it, Joshua! Doesn't it just make you want to cheer?"

"Yeeesss...," I answered, but I was still confused as to being literally confused why Tiana was so interested in this sugar mill. It's a total mess.

I mean, windows broken, walls cracked, and even the pigeons are roosted in the rafters.

"You've got a big idea setting up this ol' place, don't you?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," agreed Tiana. "My daddy and I picked it out all those years."

"Oh...," I was just surprised. "So, tell me, what's so important about this whole place you picked, anyway?"

So, Tiana told me all about her dream. You see, while you and some people dreamed of fairytales, lovey-dovey romances, and epic adventures, Tiana's dream was...well, just kind of the almost opposite: It was about cooking food. She and her father were going to turn the old sugar mill into their very own restaurant - the fanciest one ever!

Tiana's dad had taught her how to make the best food, even Eudora knew that she had a real gift for cooking.

Years had passed, and Tiana's dad was no longer with them. But Tiana remembered everything he had said, so she was determined to make their dream a reality.

So, that explains why Tiana was at Duke's. I felt a little bad about my penpal.

After Tiana told me everything, I was so glad...but a little concern, just a little bit.

"Uh, Tiana," I looked at her and said, "Your dad might not have got the place he always wanted, but he had something better. It's called love. So, if I were you, I'd be dancing off into my happily ever after."

Unfortunately, Tiana didn't have time for that, so I let her be.

"Like I said before, T," I told her. "Yours and Charlotte's dreams will have twists and turns. Mark my words!"

Tiana laughed when I said that. What a penpal!

* * *

That night, Dean and I got into our costumes and finally arrived at the masquerade ball at the LaBouff estate as we see that it was already under way.

Lanterns shone in the trees, candles flickered on the tables, and music drifted through the air.

We saw that Tiana is here as she set up her beignet stand. Charlotte came over as well to say hi. She was dressed like a princess, but something was bothering her.

"It's just not fair! My prince is never coming!" Charlotte complained.

"You know," I replied, "the only reason your guests can continue to breathe is that they need something to entertain themselves until your guest of honor arrives."

"If it's entertainment they're looking for,...WE can fill the part," Dean nodded as he agreed on what I was thinking.

I was so thrilled I had my certain ambitions to boogie down at parties. So, Dean and I finally got everyone's attention on us, from spinning plates, doing the Can-Can, break-dancing, and finally, to everybody's little amazement, showing off our epic moves.

I knew it would finally worked as I shouted, "HA! You see that, people? WE can fill the part! Me and my bestie here, we so-"

But then, we heard trumpets blaring, interrupting me. Why? Because Prince Naveen _finally_ showed up!

Everyone watched the prince and Charlotte waltz across the dance floor.

 _Show-off_ , I thought as I went to the beignet stand to get some.

Now, you're not gonna love this. Remember that nice lady named Tiana, whose dream of getting her own restaurant was about to be coming true?

Well, the Fenner Brothers, dressed as a horse, told her that they had someone else, or in this case another buyer, to buy the sugar mill, and that Tiana needed to come up with more money.

My penpal was crushed, but I was more than that. I was ticked off! I was so ticked off that I tried to stop the Fenner brothers from walking away.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled at them, "YOU AND TIANA HAD A DEAL!"

But then, even with Tiana helping me out, we both accidentally toppled into her beignet stand.

Charlotte's dream may have come true, but Tiana's DIDN'T! I thought Tiana had this whole thing planned out, but as it turns out, it didn't! And now, Tiana will kiss that sugar mill goodbye.

I sighed. Why can't Tiana learn that there's more to the restaurant dream than just owning it?

Charlotte rushed to help Tiana while I stayed to enjoy the party. I just hoped Tiana will feel better...

A few moments later, as Dean and I somehow feel bored like the guests, something quite unexpected happened.

As I woke up by the sound of loud jazzy music and seeing everyone dancing wildly, Dean and I were surprised. At first, we thought they were inspired by our awesomeness, but actually, it was something else.

And that 'something else' slid down the back of my costume. I tried to reach it to find out what it was, but everyone see me and thought I was doing a new dance move.

But when I fell down, I now noticed the problem: There were two green, mucus frogs on me!

I don't know what those frogs are doing here, but they're not gonna ruin the party on Dean's and my watch!

"They're getting away!" Dean yelled.

As Dean and I tried to chase them, the two frogs hopped really fast...and did they _run_ on their froggy feet and legs?

Then, one of them grabbed the strings of some balloons, and they floated out of reach just in time.

With Dean's help, I managed to jump higher, hoping to catch the two froggy interloping intruders for ruining the party, but then...

"Joshua! It's me, Tiana!" One of the frog spoke up to me.

It spoke! I then frozed and landed smack-dab on the floor for I can't believe a frog just spoke to me, and it said she's Tiana. Was I losing my mind?

Then, Dean and I got K.O.'d by pantry dishes that fell onto us. Something very strange was happening, but the next thing we knew, everything faded to black.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn and find myself in one of the guest rooms in the LaBouff estate.

"My head is killing me," I said, rubbing my head. "What the heck happened last night?"

Then, I remembered the two frogs and realized who one of them was, "Tiana, what happened to you?"

I went outside to find Dean, who's playing with the family dog, Stella. Together, we went to see that Charlotte's having lunch with Naveen.

Everything went smoothly, but Dean and I stopped to see that something strange began occurring with Naveen. His ears bulged, backside expanded, and his nose ballooned. That wasn't the real Naveen after all.

But we let it played along so we can talk to the impostor alone, even Charlotte was so excited that the impostor proposed to her that she didn't notice the change.

With Charlotte away, we came face-to-face with the faker.

"Just like that, huh?!" I said, then calling out the impostor, "Hey, you, disguised as Naveen! The jig is up... It's not possible to fool anybody."

As the impostor came out of his hiding place, he was relieved.

"Oh, you're the two from the masquerade party," he said.

"Ah, so you do know us?" I was surprised. "Why wouldn't you...? There are a few people at the party who haven't heard of Dean Hakim and Joshua Sumter...I mean, we did showed off our moves and all. But more to the point, who on Earth are you? What is some stranger been doing here at the party, disguising as Naveen? This is the most upseting."

As most upsetting as it was, the impostor told me and Dean everything. His name was Lawrence, Naveen's valet. When he and Naveen disembarked, the prince started playing jazz music. Lawrence reminded Naveen that he was there to marry a rich, young lady - or get a job! Naveen lost all his money when his parents cut him off, so he wanted to be rich again.

So, the real prince Naveen...is a carefree mook who doesn't know a thing or two about hard work?! Could things get any weirder or worse? Ohhh, man. You bet you butts they could!

"Ohhh, you are in a heap of trouble," I said to Lawrence, fuming. "Not only did you show up to the party, uninvited, but you also disguise as the prince!"

But Dean had been pondering to understand the bigger picture, "Perhaps...that bothersome magic had something to do with Lawrence's new transformation. I would surmise that someone had used its magic called 'voodoo' to do so, turning the real prince into a frog and Lawrence looking exactly like Naveen. It's the only explanation."

"Well, that explains a lot," I replied, agreeing. Then, I thought of something, "Wait a sec. Tiana was there with frog Naveen, because he asked her to kiss him when he thought the story of _The Frog Prince_ was the answer. But... if the kiss didn't work, then I guess that means..."

"She got turned into a frog along the way," Dean answered.

"Guess that explains it also," I said, then giggled a bit. "I guess Tiana just got voodoo'd like Naveen did."

Then, I see that Tiana being a frog meaning that she'll lose her restaurant dream and that she'll be stuck like a frog forever. I screamed.

"What are we gonna do?!" I cried, "If Tiana's stuck as a frog, her restaurant dream will be gone forever! This is, like, her greatest crisis yet hands-down!"

"Just so you don't know any more details," Lawrence spoke, "Yes, I did show up at the masquerade ball, but I was just following orders."

"What? Orders? From who?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"He calls himself the Shadow Man," Lawrence explained, referring to Dr. Facilier, "Just some voodoo charlatan. If you really want to help your friend, you might be able to stop him though."

"Might be able to stop him? Don't you have any idea what you're dealing with?" I replied, "If what you said is the truth... then all we need to do is find them and bring them back."

"If you do that, you two will find trouble. If it doesn't finds you first," Lawrence replied, trying to warn us.

I stopped for a moment and Lawrence continued to tell us that if Dr. Facilier find out about me and Dean trying to save the prince and foil his plans, we're done for.

I began to think about it. Did Lawrence really think that...all of this is believable? But still, at this rate, we were never going to get anywhere...

"I hope you got all that just now," I said to Dean.

"I sure did," Dean nodded. "And all I'm saying is...BAYOU ADVENTURE!"

So, Dean and I left the LaBouff estate and geared up for our departure...to the bayou.

 **END of ACT 1**


	3. ACT 2

The following day, Dean and I begin to travel across the swampy bayou. At least Dean brought his fishing equipment to hunt for fish, while we're hunting for two frogs that were human beings...and help them undo the magic that was on them (or voodoo as they call it).

"Not bad, Dean. You always have a knack for this," I said to him, impressed. "If we can help Tiana and the real Naveen with their little froggy form problem, we should be able to interrogate that Lawrence guy."

I know you're thinking that saying 'interrogate' is, like, a thing here, but let me tell you something: I don't know what else I'd could prefer.

I mean, what on Earth could possibly be wrong with a guy like him? Lawrence showed up to the party uninvited, as I said before, and we've been showing off our moves in front of an impostor!

There was no doubt about it...if so, it all could've been a lead to something.

"I don't know why Lawrence is a pawn in some voodoo guy's game, but that 'Shadow Man' must be up to something," I said, pondering, then thought about something that was more to all of this, "Oh, now I get it. It seems he originally intended to rid himself of Mr. LaBouff and take his fortune in the process, all while taking over New Orleans after all."

As Dean and I moved forward, we happen to have ran into three frog hunters laying down in a pile at the bottom of their boat. When we woke them up, they told us about two frogs unlike any they had ever seen, describing how they tricked them into hitting each other.

I was so sure it had to be Tiana and Naveen as my eyes were widened with that surprise realization. Speaking of which, after we left the frog hunters, Dean and I managed to found them, sitting by the fire with...an alligator and a firefly?

"AH-HA! There you are!" Dean and I shouted in unison as we jumped out of the bushes to surprise them!

As I was so glad to see that my penpal is all okay, as well as seeing the real Naveen, Dean and I were also surprised that they made two bayou friends, too.

"What are you doing here?" Tiana asked.

"Looking for you, obviously," I answered.

"Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt, but can any of you tell us what's going on?" The alligator asked.

"Seems she must've made some new friends, that's all," The firefly replied.

Okay, so let me get things straight here. While Dean and I were unconscious, Tiana and Naveen were wandering through the swampy bayous, trying to fend for themselves. Not to mention that they were hopping and walking on two froggy legs instead of two human feet, and they had no idea where they were going.

They did okay for a while, though. They even met two friends, an alligator named Louis and a firefly named Ray, who would help them on their way to someone named Mama Odie.

* * *

After we explained a few things to the current situation back at New Orleans to them, they were surprised...and concerned.

"So, hold on...what does that mean?" Louis asked in confusion, scratching his head.

I shook my head in disappointment, "Ugh, we just explain everything to you, plain as day! What don't you get?!"

Alligators. i detest their inability to think and all this one ever does is play jazz with his trumpet.

"You mean the reason we can't go back to New Orleans yet is because of the Shadow Man?" Tiana replied, "And then, he gave Lawrence a charm that make him look like Naveen."

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"Well, in that case...," Tiana began to said, "We could use your help. And together, we can go to Mama Odie."

At first, I disagreed because thanks to Naveen, Tiana had to do all the work while Naveen didn't lend a hand, meaning that he's the one who got her into this mess. But seeing as how they escaped the frog hunters back there, Dean and I had no other choice.

"What if we were to tell you that Mama Odie might help us...for real?" Naveen added.

'You mean...you knew Mama Odie can undo the magic that's on you two and get you back to normal?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, that's it!" Louis answered.

I turned to Dean, "I think you heard that. It's about time we visit the wise Mama Odie. Even if we're going with Tiana and her bayou buddies."

And with that, we all joined forces on this one...for now. Finding Tiana and Naveen was one thing, but visiting this 'Mama Odie' fella is another.

* * *

Just then, Ray looked up to the Evening Star for some reason. That's when Dean and I learned from Tiana that firefly's girlfriend...was really the Evening Star, or 'Evangeline' as he called it or _her_.

Dean and I couldn't count on one thing: true love.

As music played and Tiana and Naveen danced, I knew this would happen. But you know, Naveen may not be such a bad guy after all. He's kinda nice now that this whole experience in the bayou and his time with Tiana had really changed his spoiled ways.

But I interrupted this little love fest because I did told and reminded Tiana that both Charlotte's dream and hers will have twist and turns.

"Hey!" I shouted to them, "Are you two coming or what?!"

As we marched forward, the unexpected happened. Some dark shadows loomed over and grabbed Naveen through the swamp.

Remember when I said that the Shadow Man had some 'assistance'? Well, I was right. Those shadows were the help that I mentioned earlier.

But then, all of a sudden, blinding flashes of light destroyed those dark creatures. Who - or what - was helping us?

We all saw the biggest shadow approaching, but instead it was a small, wrinkled old lady that came out from behind.

"Not bad for a 197 year-old blind lady! Now which of you has been messing with the shadowy villain?" The old lady asked, whose _really_ Mama Odie.

I fainted dead away because of two things. One, that old lady was really, really Mama Odie? I was expecting her to be all young, wise and all-powerful, like any other good sages or wizards, but I liked her outfit, anyway.

And two, did she somehow knew everything?

As I fainted, Mama Odie brought us to her old boat home, stuck in a tree. I woked up as Mama Odie already knew everything, but she asked a very obvious question. "Ya'll figured out what you need?"

I figured that she was referring to what they need before they get what they want. Maybe what Tiana and Naveen needed...is each other?

Mama Odie nodded her head as she just read my thoughts, "Those two ain't got the sense they were both with!" she shouted. "They want to be human, but they're blind to what they need."

It was so obvious that Mama Odie was telling us to 'dig a little deeper' before we get what we want.

"Oh, well. If your friends set on being human...," Mama Odie said to Dean and me, "There's only one way!"

And so, Mama Odie stirred her tub of gumbo like her own little cauldron. We looked into the gumbo and saw a magical image of Charlotte and Big Daddy.

But that's when Dean and I forgot something: Mardi Gras!

"Oh, man! We were so busy looking for you two, we forgot to head out for the biggest party ever!" I cried.

But Tiana reassured Dean and me that Big Daddy is king of the Mardi Gras parade, so that makes Charlotte a princess.

Great, just GRRREEAAATT! The gumbo has spoken as I lowered my head in that obvious realization.

So they're saying that Charlotte is our only hope? If this is a joke, I ain't laughing. They really aren't making thins easy... In fact, they made it even more difficult.

Seriously, T. This isn't how you and Naveen said things would go, I thought.

"You have only got 'til then to get that princess to kiss you," Mama Odie said to Naveen, "And when she does- BOOM! -you'll both turn human!"

I sighed, "So, then...what you're saying is that for the time being...we need Charlotte to break the spell. You know, Mama Odie. I'm surprised that you actually had the audacity to imagine what Dean and I have been through."

Mama Odie laughed. "You'll find everything you need."

* * *

After leaving Mama Odie's, we climbed on board the riverboat and chugged back to New Orleans.

When I overheard Naveen telling Ray that he's in love with Tiana, I was shocked and yet surprised.

"You want Tiana to be your wife? But what about Charlotte?" I asked.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"Tiana's blondie rich BFF!" I explained impatiently, "The one you promised to marry to get rich again."

But I sighed as I really see that the experience back at the bayou _had_ changed Naveen. At least Mama Odie told him earlier that money hasn't got heart and that love will grant him peace of mind.

Later that evening, I showed Naveen that old sugar mill! I told him all about Tiana's restaurant dream.

"Maybe...with your help, her dream might come true," I said to Naveen.

"What do you mean?" Naveen asked.

"If Tiana doesn't deliver that money, she'll lose this place forever..."

Naveen was a little sad, "Joshua. I love Tiana, but I love the way she light up when she talk about her dream, so I'll do what it takes to make it a reality."

"I gig your pain, but you had no other option," I replied.

Unfortunately, our time on the riverboat was about to come to an end, because at that moment, some evil shadows strike again!

Not only did they grabbed Naveen and carried him away, but they also grabbed Dean and me as well...

...and brought all three of us to the LaBouff's guest quarters, where we see Lawrence once again...and the Shadow Man himself!

"We are back in business, boys," Facilier said to the shadows.

"THAT'S the Shadow Man?!" Dean and I screamed in unison.

With magic refilled in the tailsman, Lawrence turned into the fake Naveen again! Facilier locked Naveen in a chest and was planning to lock Dean and me away so we wouldn't spoil his plans, but we managed to escape and split up.

Dean went to Mardi Gras parade to find the wedding float, while I was somehow hiding in the cemetry, behind a tombstone...from any more of the evil shadows.

Then, a voice appeared. "Joshua?"

I popped out to see who it was. It was Tiana and Ray.

"We gotta get Naveen and get outta here," I warned them.

"But why?" Ray paused, "The Cap is already human on that float."

"NO!" I cried, "He's already got Naveen!"

"What are you talking about?" Tiana asked.

I took a deep breath and explained, "Shadow Man's planning to kill Big Daddy and wants Lawrence to disguise as the fake Naveen to marry Charlotte, so he can get his voodoo hands on the LaBouff fortune because he's really a bad guy. And he has a voodoo lair, and it's really dark and scary. So, the point is, he's going to kill us if we get in his way. So, we should run away and stop this as far away as we can!"

Tiana and Ray stared at me. They, again, had no idea what I just said.

I frowned and grunted at them, them I heaved a big sigh and tried to put it simply, "I saw the Shadow Man helping Lawrence tricked your best friend into marrying him!"

Now that Ray and Tiana finally get it, I still don't see why they're at the cemetery.

A while earlier, Ray, Louis, and Tiana finally made it to New Orleans. They thought that Naveen, Dean and I were waiting for them, but they didn't realize we were captured.

When Ray told Tiana our conversation, she was filled with joy. Like I said before, Tiana and Naveen needed each other - and I was right.

But when they got to the parade, Tiana spotted the wedding cake float - with Charlotte and the fake Naveen on top.

At first, Tiana was devastated, but she learn about what I explained back at the bayou. As Tiana turned away, she thought about one thing: She wanted to find me, to see and prove that I was telling the truth.

My penpal knew that I wouldn't lie. So, Ray and I went back to the parade while Tiana stayed behind.

Dean and I knew that we had to save the day! Tiana and I gave ourselves a penpal hug. What I said to Tiana was the truth, but at least she forgive me. The bigger jerk was the Shadow Man.

"Joshua, you and your friend can't let that faker marry Lottie! It's like Daddy once said, though. I'll never lose sight of what was really important!" Tiana said.

As I found Dean at the parade, Ray did the rest. He freed the real Naveen and together, they grabbed the magic charm and Lawrence was back into himself. His old self.

Charlotte, Big Daddy, and even the minister gasped, as did everyone else! Charlotte's handsome prince was really...Lawrence in disguise!

Everyone was stunned!

"That fat guy's the prince?" One citizen exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Another shook his head.

Facilier was wildly angrier than ever before. He summoned more shadows to hunt Dean, Ray, and me while everyone was horrified by that wedding twist.

So, Dean and I had a plan, We needed - dare I say it? - spotlights! Lots and lots of spotlights!

You see, the plan was kind of simple yet difficult. If Dean and I could trick the shadows into chasing us, we could set up the best shadow trap ever! We did learn that light was the only defense against them.

It wasn't hard to get the shadows' attention.

"Hey, Dean," I called. "Waht do you call a voodoo man when you add another 'doo'?"

"Beats me, man," Dean answered. "What?"

"VOODOODOO MAN," Dean and I shouted. The shadows were so angry that we insulted Dr. Facilier with that joke. I mean, come on! He's a bad guy, a villain, for crying out loud. And so, the chase on!

The plan went smoothly, sort of. While the shadows were after us, some were with the Shadow Man, who knocked Ray and crushed him. He even tried to persuade Tiana to give him his talisman back by showing her the vision of her dream restaurant.

But we led the shadows straight into our trap, we also interrupted the vision. Tiana now remember what her dad said, so thanks to us, she threw the tailsman to the ground while we turned on all the lights as they shine really bright.

It worked. It actually worked! We turned on the spotlights and the shadows were all destroyed.

As for the Shadow Man? Well, strange masks, scary-looking dolls, and even the shadows we destroyed turned on him. Seems he had broke his deal with his friends on the other side.

Soon, all that was left of him was his own grave.

* * *

Dean and I raced back to the cathedral to see that we miss the Mardi Gras parade, but we did see Lawrence taken away.

"Hey, Lawrence," I said as Dean and I entered the scene, "Looks like your partner's plan to kill Big Daddy didn't worked after all."

"He only bamboozled me," Lawrence replied.

"I think I would like to hear what these two had to say," a policeman said.

"Alright," I told the police. "But I'm tired of tellin' this story." I cleared my throat and pointed at Lawrence. "That valet, Lawrence, was ordered by Facilier to marry Charlotte so that he can take the LaBouff fortune, and Facilier was gonna ditch Lawrence and to murder Big Daddy, just like in The Lion King, just so he could take over New Orleans. But don't worry about the Shadow Man. He's gone for now."

Big Daddy was outraged, now that he believed us and thanked us, "Boys, drag this maggot down to prison!"

Everyone left the Mardi Gras parade. They weren't quite sure what to do.

In the meantime, we were surprised to see Charlotte...and Tiana and Naveen together.

"My dream wouldn't be the same without you," Tiana told Naveen.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "But I think it's best we leave the whole thing to them. I mean, are we forgetting the whole reason we got back here in the first place? Now we've missed the biggest party of the century while saving the world!"

"Yeah...that's right," Dean agreed, "That's right! And to think, someone was making it sound like death has no consequences."

"Let's head back to the motel," I said, "Everything will be fine in the morning."

While Dean and I headed back to the motel to wash ourselves and rest, a set of events had happened, like Ray was long gone and Tiana, Naveen, and Louis took him home to the bayou.

For a moment, as Dean and I slept, I woke up to see a new star shimmered right beside the Evening Star. This could mean one thing: Ray is with -ugh!- 'Evangeline'. Love always find a way, they said. Never mind...

* * *

The next morning, Dean and I were enjoying ourselves when Charlotte called us to join up with herself, Big Daddy, Eudora, and even Naveen's family - his parents, the King and Queen of Maldonia, and his little brother, Ralphie.

Tiana and Naveen smiled at each other. They were human again! Not only that, they had just gotten married! And they share their joy with us. Everyone cheered.

I flashed back that hey got married first at the bayou as frogs and turned human, so this is their second wedding.

The party was set at the LaBouff estate, and Dean and I went to get some cake.

"Dean, those pieces of cake has our names written all over it," I giggled.

As Dean and I enjoyed ourselves, I see Tiana and Naveen danced together as the music played.

 _Great. My penpal's a princess_ , I thought as I rolled her eyes.

Shortly after that, things got better and better. Tiana finally owns her welcoming restaurant! It was a jumpin', jiving jazz supper club. The music was pretty good - with Louis as the star trumpet player.

Like Tiana's dad said, it was food that brought folks together.

"This is fun," Dean shouted.

"Well, Dean," I said, "I guess this is how Tiana's life is gonna be from now on. Oh well, That's our big wrap-up, the happy ending, grand finale, etc., etc."

"It's over, already? So, now what?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea," I answered.

Dean and I both laughed as we joined in the New Orleans fun.

 **THE END!**


End file.
